demons and djinn
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: a yuyuhakushogolden sun crossover. Hiei, kurama and the djinn go to the mall, and they meet an adept!
1. Default Chapter

Minian: dragon owns neither golden sun nor yu yu hakusho…

Dragon: ^-^ good chao

Demons and djinn: chapter one: fever, sleet, ether and bane

One day yusuke managed to get everyone to the park

Hiei: hn

Botan: cheer up hiei! It a beautiful day!

Kuwabra: yea shorty something blue falls out of the sky, followed by a red, brown and a purple one

All djinn: X-X

Kurama: what are those

Bane: you idiots! Now were all lost!

Ether: geez, you don't need to get homicidal!

Yukina: awww, there soooo cute goes over and hugs sleet

Sleet: ^_____^

Fever: how do we get back!?!

Botan: back to where?

Fever: to weyard

Bane: baka! They don't know about weyard

Fever: ;-; I'm not stupid

Bane: oh yea

Fever: yea start casting various psynergy

Hiei: what the hell

Sleet: stop!!! Casts frost if we want to get out of here we have to stay calm… so I'm taking command

Bane: no way! I'm the leaders djinni, so I'm the leader!

Ether: rolls eyes who says Felix isn't the leader

Bane: shut up! No one asked you! All the djinni fight

Botan: will you all shut up! We'll help you!

All djinn: eyes glitter really!

Botan: yea

Yusuke: ok me and kuwabara and botan and yukina will find these peoples your looking for while hiei and kurama will watch them

Half an hour later at kurama's house

Kurama: good thing my mom's out of town

Hiei: hn

Bane: …

Ether: flies off

Hiei: counts the djinn ones missing…

Kurama: where did it go!

In the kitchen

Ether: eating ice cream when hiei walks in

Hiei: O-O

Ether: urp

Hiei: YOU ATE ALL THE SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!!! Chases after ether

Ether: eep uses psynergy to get the ice cream bucket stuck on hiei's head

Hiei: get it off

Kurama: apparently they're telepathic

Hiei: pulls bucket off his head yea

Fever: running around with a vase on his head 

Kurama: hey put that down its my moms

Fever: trips and vase brakes eep

Kurama: turns all yoko-ishgrr

All djinn: eep run around in circles

One hour later

Ether: these people aren't bad

Sleet: especially that nice blue-haired girl… ahh, if only I were human

Fever: if only we had arms

Ether: too bad she's that evil short dude's sister

Hiei/kurama: O-O

Other djinn: you can read minds

Ether: it's only fair that we Jupiter djinni get all the powers of the Jupiter adepts…

Everyone else: …

Bane: then what am I thinking

Ether: easy… you don't think

Bane: err 'nother djinni fight

End of chapter one

Please review and stuff… and ummm stuff. Bye!


	2. not all bulehaired girls are nice

Hmmm… some one reviewed, is the world ending!!!! Thank you to the one person who reviewed… and Janelle, who always reviews my stories.

I own nothing still, cause if I did, I'd be rich!

Chapter 2: not all blue haired girls are nice

Sleet: I wanna go to the mall

Hiei: -_- why?

Sleet: ^____^ so I can get a spiky bracelet

Bane: we don't have arms…

Sleet: starts crying nooooooooooooooo!

Kurama: …

at the mall

Hiei: why are you in my hair again?

Ether: we need a place to hide

Fever: and its nice and warm cuddles up in hiei's hair

Bane: oh! Theres the hot topic store

Fever: no! I wanna go to sanario!

Everyone looks at hiei

Hiei: points to kurama he said it

Kurama: no I didn't

Sleet: its bad to lie

Hiei: I didn't lie

Sleet: oooo!  You did it again!

Hiei: forget it…

Near the parking lot 

Kurama: feeding the pigeons

Mia: walks up to them

Kurama: oh, yukina…looks closer wait, your not yukina, sorry

Mia: its ok, I kind of got separated from my friends, and I was wondering if you could help me find them, please

Hiei: why should we help?

Mia: whacks him on the head with her mace well, that's rude

Hiei: starts to pull out his katana when…

Sleet: ;-; owwww, your mean! I'm gonna tell my mommy

Mia: sleet…

Sheet: mia, your alive they hug and cheese

Kurama: okay…  
Hiei: yes, we got rid of one!

Mia: no way! I don't trust you! Who knows what you'll do to the other djinni!

Kurama: so you're staying with us

Mia: yep!

Please review and stuff! I don't get many reviews!


End file.
